1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus capable of controlling transmission of a file.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital cameras accommodating wireless communication function and a recording medium loaded with the wireless communication function have been available. Using these devices, an image file captured by a digital camera can be transmitted immediately to a personal computer (PC).
However, when a user transmits a picture taken by him wirelessly at the same time when the picture is taken, there is a possibility that communication noise may affect the transmitted image. Thus, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-111883, an electronic camera which stops generation of carriers of radio wave in a period after an image or sound is captured until it is recorded is known. In the electronic camera discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-111883, wireless transmission of the data is stopped when a release switch is pressed. However, generally, the image capturing apparatus contains a variety of shooting modes and recording modes, and depending on a mode, it is not always appropriate to stop the wireless transmission when the release switch is pressed.